Annwfn
Annwfn (Japanese: 太陽神殿, "Taiyō-no Shinden" / lit. "Sun Temple") is an early section of the ruins with blahblah. *Area number: idk *Music: idk *Entrances and Exits: **C-1: Roots of Yggdrasil (C-6) **A-4: Shrine of the Frost Giants (E-4); Requires 2 defeated Guardians. **G-4: Roots of Yggdrasil (A-1) **C-5: Immortal Battlefield (D-1); Fall into the rainbow pit. One way only. **E-5: Immortal Battlefield (Peibalusa-Room); Can only come from Immortal Battlefield. *Grail Tablet: (C-3) *Backside Door: (A-4) *Compass: (?-?) *Guardian: **?: (?-?) *Sub-Bosses: **idk their name lol: (D-1), Ixtab (E-4) Weapons Knife *Location: (C-1) *Push the block onto the switch. Rolling Shuriken *Location: (D-2) *Push the block onto the switch. Treasures Map *Location: (?-?) *How to get Crystal Skull *Location: (B-5) *Break the Birth Seal submerged in the water to unlock the chest. Swim to the chest and open it. Glove *Location: (C-4) *Climb the ladder to the right of the block, kill the enemy, and, without activating the trap, stand facing left for 5 seconds. Unknown Chest *Location: (E-5) *Place a weight on the dais to reveal the chest. Maybe use spears to hit the pot at the top?? Probably needs feather though. **Actually, the Ioro mantra also means "earth"... maybe you just need to chant it in the room whenever you get the Wedge? Unknown Chest *Location: (F-2) *Defeat the room Guardian to open the chest containing the Djed Pillar. Ankh Jewel *Location: (?-?) *idk Ioro Mantra *Location: (D-4) **Break the Life Seal; Scan with Snapshots. Software Snapshots *Location: (E-1) *Buy from the shop for 100(?) Coins. Puzzles Climbing Kukulkan's Forehead *Location: (C-3) **Climb the forehead of the statue in the background to reach the Fairy King. B-4 Ladder *Location: (B-4) **Place a weight on the dais in the top-right corner of the room. B-4 Block Puzzle *Location: (B-4) **Push the block onto the switch to create a ladder to access the room on the left. A-4 Origin Seal *Location: (A-4) **Unlocks the path forward, to a Back Field door to Shrine of the Frost Giants (?-?). D-4 Life Seal *Location: (D-4) **First place a weight on the dais on the right side of the room. A-4 Dais (Lower) *Location: (A-4) **Drops a boat from above. Don't get hit by it! A-4 Dais (Upper) *Location: (A-4) **Creates a Castlevania-esque ladder to backtrack. Deactivating the Poison Room *Location: (G-4) ** Throw a Rolling Shuriken at the switch near the left edge of the room. Shortcut to right-side *Location: (F-3) *From the right side, drop down the pit trap from (F-3) to reach Revealing the Ankh *Location: (D-4) **Talk to Voluspa in (D-4) after defeating Ixtab (or placing the dais immediately afterward?). The Ankh will be unlocked at (F-2). Traps Crushing Pillar *Location: (F-4) **Don't jump to the left toward the dais: there is not enough reaction time to avoid this trap. Come from the left side of the room after defeating Ixtab. Deadly Chest *Location: (F-3) *Do not open this chest: It's an instant-death trap. NPCs Mulbruk *Location: (B-4) **Refer to Mulbruk. Frey *Location: (B-2) **Talking to him unlocks the Endless Corridor, which can be accessed through the Mausoleum of the Giants. Voluspa *Location: (D-4) **Talking to her after defeating Ixtab (or placing a weight on the dais after killing Ixtab?) unlocks the Ankh at (F-2). Shops Pym *Location: (E-1) **Weights - 5 for 10 Coins **Rolling Shurikens - 10 for 10 Coins **Snapshots - 100(?) Coins Category:Need Big Image Category:Fields Category:Frontside Fields